


Call It Reckless

by Iki_teru



Series: Short of Breath [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: Some firsts happen reluctantly between friends.





	Call It Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> We return to some softer, fluffier things. 
> 
> Thanks as always to mine beta, @rainingsomewhere

“Guess we’re still waiting on Roxas?” Xion took her customary seat on the edge of the clock tower.

Axel grunted an affirmative, handing over one of the sacred ice cream bars before chomping into his own. “Might as well enjoy it before it melts.”

Silence stretched into the evening, comfortable and only broken by the familiar crunch of their treat. The sunset faded from the bright yellow of an Opera’s body through the gold of its bell, then deepened, until the sky was almost the red of a Nocturne.

“All right,” Axel sighed. “What’s wrong?” 

“No, I’m fine! That is—” Xion wound a tassel around her glove, tugged it. Axel said nothing, just kept staring until she finally broke, dropping the tassel to twirl the popsicle stick between her fingers instead, gathering her words. “There were these people,” she began. “I saw them on my mission today and they… did something with each other.” 

“Like?” 

“Kind of...” She picked up her hands, pressing them together in front of her. “Like this… but with their mouths?” 

An understanding  _ ooooh _ from Axel made her think it was one of those things that she should know and probably would have, if her memory of being a Somebody wasn’t so damaged. She appreciated Axel not laughing at her and told him as much before asking for an explanation. 

“It’s called kissing.” He shifted, growing uncomfortable. That wasn’t too unusual, Axel was kind enough to answer any questions she or Roxas might have, but they often seemed to teeter towards uncomfortable subjects (like the time Roxas had asked why the place in his pants felt funny and Axel had made a strangled noise and was rendered incapable of answering.) 

“Kissing?” She leaned towards him, eager for more information. 

“Yeah it’s… when two people like each other, they’ll kiss as a sign of affection.” 

Xion leaned over a little more, eyes bright and a smile creeping across her face. 

“No, Xion.” Axel sighed, putting a hand in her face to stop her advance. 

“But we like each other!” 

“I… yeah, we do. But we don’t gotta do this.”

“But maybe…” She trailed off, licking her lips.  _ Maybe it will help me remember how to be real _ . Instead, she said “Maybe someone else will show me then. Luxord or Xigbar… maybe.” 

Axel had gone all funny in the face, like he had sucked on a particularly sour lemon. “All right,” he said, voice a dying ember. “Just… close your eyes. And relax your body.” 

She did as instructed, wanting to show him how good of a student she could be. A thumb brushed her cheek. Fingers curled under her chin, adjusting the angle of her head with gentle pressure. Then something warm and dry and so very soft, like a butterfly wing, against her lips. 

“Satisfied?” Axel’s voice sounded different. Deeper, vibrating through her bones. Xion opened her eyes, realizing he was still close to her, close enough that she could go cross-eyed trying to count the light dusting of freckles across his nose. 

_ No _ , she thought,  _ not in the least _ . Something was sparking low in her belly. Xion pressed a finger to the corner of her mouth, the place Axel had brushed with his own, and out loud she lied, “Yes.”


End file.
